The Definition of Selfish
by known-and-forgotten
Summary: Blaine blames himself after his drunken ex-boyfriend shows up and threatens his best friend Kurt.


**Hello, I'm Sarah, and this is a Klaine one-shot. This is also the first thing that I've written and posted that wasn't in an RP or a collab. So yeah. I hope you like it, and please review it and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it. Thank you!**

Blaine spotted his best friend's well-made head of hair from the other side of the marble-floored hall and took off after him. "Kurt! KURT!" he called. The taller boy stopped and waited impatiently while Blaine struggled through many uniform-clad boys before reaching the niche where Kurt stood.

"Blaine you have thirty seconds to explain yourself before I listen to the rational voice in my head telling me to walk away and never talk to you again," Kurt said in a low, clipped voice.

Blaine gulped. He knew that Kurt was going to find out eventually, it was only right to tell him the truth.

"He's my ex-boyfriend, and I kind of – well… I told him we were together to get him to back off. I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't know he would show up or talk to you that way-"

"So you weren't even going to tell me about this? It didn't even cross your mind that this might happen? I thought he was going to strangle me or something Blaine-"

"I know! I was going to Kurt- I just- I'm so sorry, I won't be able to say that enough-"

Kurt cut him off again. "Well why didn't you Blaine? I would have been okay with it if you had just asked. Why put it off and make this big mess for yourself?"

"I-" Blaine's breathe caught in his throat. He had two reasons, and he wasn't willing to tell either of them to Kurt just yet.

Kurt noticed a change in Blaine's expression. Suddenly it turned into a mixture of embarrassment and… fear. _Fear?_ Kurt thought. Yes. There in his eyes. _But__why?_

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt's tone was now soft, worried. Despite the warm temperature in the building, Blaine shivered. When he didn't answer Kurt grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye. "Blaine what aren't you telling me?" he was genuinely worried at this point.

Blaine looked away. "Nothing Kurt, I was just being stupid. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He shrugged Kurt off and began to walk away. He couldn't talk about this anymore. Not even to Kurt. This was something that he had to deal with.

"What the hell Blaine!" Kurt yelled after him, not caring who heard. Blaine stopped. "You're just going leave? You're not even going to explain what happened in there?"

People stared, and Blaine sighed slightly. He walked back grabbing Kurt's arm kind of roughly. Pulling him outside toward the dorms.

"Where are we going?" Kurt said. Half of him was angry and half of him was genuinely curious.

"Well if you want to know the full story then I need to show you something," Blaine replied. Kurt nodded, still confused.

They walked into the building and didn't stop until they were in Blaine's room.

They both dropped their bags on the floor and sat on Blaine's bed, like they normally did. This was usually easy for them, they hung out in each other's dorms all the time. Somehow this time it was different. The tension in the room was so evident that both of the boys were uncomfortable. For a minute or so there was silence, until Kurt spoke.

"Are you going to tell me or not Blaine?"

Blaine's head snapped up at Kurt and nodded nervously. He stood up, shrugged off his blazer and with shaky hands started to unbutton his shirt. Kurt opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but then he saw it, a long scar reaching from Blaine's shoulder to his chest. He stared in shock, and Blaine started to explain.

"He did this," He said simply.

So many questions ran through Kurt's head, and yet the only one he could ask was "Your ex?" Kurt internally smacked himself for his stupidity.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, his name is James. I thought I loved him, but then he started drinking… I was fine with it at first, but he wouldn't stop. It wouldn't just be at parties, it was… all the time. Whenever I was with him he reeked of alcohol. I told him to stop. I told him so many times, but he wouldn't listen, so I decided to break up with him. I went over to his house tell him- and he was obviously drunk. We got in a fight, he ended up taking out a knife and he did this." He gestured to his torso.

Kurt stared, "That's horrible, oh my god Blaine-" Blaine shook his head.

"It's not. It's fine," he said quickly.

"It is not fine."

Blaine couldn't argue. It wasn't. Kurt stood up and hugged his friend. Blaine was shaky; he took a deep breath and hugged back. A moment passed before they broke apart, both sitting back on the bed.

"So he's still bothering you," Kurt said, it wasn't a question.

Blaine gave a slight nod. "Kind of stalking me. He wants me to go out with him again."

"And you don't want to." Again, not a question.

Blaine had to think for a moment. He had loved him at one point, but now… "No. He's still drinking, and I realize now that he was a complete asshole to me. I thought that… if I told him I was taken he would leave me alone. I didn't think he would come to Dalton… I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine was totally ashamed of himself.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder comfortingly. "It's fine, but next time, tell me when you're using me as a pretend boyfriend to get your drunken ex to leave you alone. I need to know these things."

Blaine chuckled, but his smile faded as quick as it came.

Kurt noticed this and wondered what it meant. "Is there something else Blaine? Something you're not telling me?"

Blaine shook his head a little too quickly.

"Blaine seriously, you know you can tell me anything."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, and before he could think through what he was saying, the words were coming out of his mouth. "You didn't have to be apart of this. I didn't want you to have to deal with-" Kurt cut him off.

"I told you it's fine-"

"No," Blaine continued, "It really isn't Kurt. I could have gotten him to back off without you getting involved, but somehow the idea of _you_being my boyfriend was just too appealing for me not to use. I'm so stupid to get you mixed up in all this just because of my selfish feelings-"

Kurt couldn't listen to this anymore. "Stop! Just stop, okay! Stop blaming yourself. You said you were sorry, and I forgive you. Nothing happened, I'm not hurt or anything, just don't be so hard on yourself. You're not selfish just because-" Kurt stopped himself when he realized what he was about to say: _just__because__you__wanted__to__be__my__boyfriend._

Was that right? Did Blaine want to be his… boyfriend? The idea was suddenly appealing to Kurt as well. He _had_ wanted to be with Blaine. This was true ever since he had transferred to Dalton. Kurt needed to ask. He had to. Was this what Blaine meant?

"Did you mean that… you want to be my boyfriend_?_ Did you do it because you wanted to be together with me?"

Blaine became flustered. His face flooded with heat, and his palms became sweaty. "I- umm… well I…" As hard as Blaine tried, he couldn't think of anyway to cover that up. "Yes." He looked away so he wouldn't be able to see Kurt's reaction. "I was so selfish to think that I could somehow pretend to be your boyfriend. I wanted to be. I want to be. Kurt you are… amazing. You're beautiful and talented and all I could ever want. That's why-" Blaine couldn't talk anymore, because suddenly there was a pair of lips against his own.

Kurt was kissing him. Blaine's heart leapt as he instinctually kissed him back. It was amazing. It was so surreal that Blaine thought he might have been dreaming, but he wasn't. Kurt was kissing him.

After a bit they broke apart. Kurt spoke softly to Blaine. "It isn't selfish for you to want to be with me, especially if I want it too." A huge smile crept onto Blaine's face, and they closed the space between them once more.


End file.
